Stupid Light
by Dinosawk
Summary: LxReader. Meets a strange boy in a sweet shop then gets to now him, What happens next..? (Im so bad at summarys)


Death Note - L x Reader - Stupid Light

_-Reader Pov-_

I was on my way to my part-time cafe job and saw a cute little sweet shop. I wasn't going to be late so i decided to step inside. It had so many cute sweets and even a little cafe. I walked over to the cafe side checking out the competition and saw a guy. Raven black hair, a white sweatshirt and blue jeans. He was sitting strangely so I let my curiosity take over and walked over to him. He turned and gave me a stare "H..Hello I was just wondering if its uncomfortable sitting like that?"

"No not really" He replied, I wasn't expecting that "I'm Hideki Ryuga"

"Like the pop star?! I'm _ _! Nice to meet you Ryuga-san!"

"You too _ -san " I sat down with him, got some cheesecake and we talked for about half an hour. "I gotta go I'm gonna be late! Here's my number, call me and we can talk some more! See Ya!" I left the store running down the street because of how late I was. I got to the cafe, put my stuff in the locker room and gpt ready to be scolded for how late I was again. After all that I was carrying some plates wash them and I tripped, only to be caught by a familiar face. "You should be more careful _ -san" I went bright red.

"Ryuga-kun?! Thankyou! I'm sorry!"

"Are you okay _ -san? Did you hit your head or get a fever, you're all red?" Crap! I mentally facepalmed! "No I'm fine! I better get back to work, I have more to clean up now, See ya!" I ran off again, I'm sure he said something but i didn't hear so it doesn't matter he was probably calling me stupid or clumsy.

-1 week later-

I was feeling a little sad that Ryuga-kun hadn't called, not like I thought he would anyway. I was walking down the street, I had no work today and I wanted cake so I decided to go to the sweet shop where I saw Ryuga-kun for the first time. I kinda liked him. I walked into the shop and sat where Ryuga-kun was sitting when I met him and ordered _(cake)_. When I was eating I saw a shadow fall, i turned and Ryuga-kun was standing there. "Is sitting like that not uncomfortable?" I giggled "I apologize for not calling I got caught up in a... case"

"Its okay, case? You a detective or something?"

"I cannot tell you, I apologize."

"Its fine! I was thinking, do you wanna go out sometime..?" I was blushing crazily again.

"Okay, How about now, I'm not busy." Yay! He said yes!

"That's fine! Where do you wanna go?"

"Here's fine, I like the cakes"

"Me too! Well, take a seat." After a while of us talking and laughing we went for a walk to a nearby park. "_ -san?"

"Uh, yeah?!" I panicked and started to blush crazily again.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?"

"No, I'm good. It's just that I... Like you, Ryuga-kun."

"That does explain your constant red face around me. I've never had a relationship before, this is my first ever date. I do have to say I have enjoyed it."

"Really..?" I blushed more (If that was possible), I liked the idea of being Ryuga-kun's first date.

"_-san"

"Yeah?"

"Call me Ryuzaki, The name I gave you was an alias."

"Okay but why?"

"I am investigating the Kira case." Wow! A detective risking his life to stop Kira!

"Wow! I'd love to become a detective! Right now I'm studying law in university"

"Maybe you should work on the case with me"

"Really?! I'd love too!"

"Good, It will be nice to have some good company around" Good company? So he likes being around me then? Yay!

"_ -san your spacing out, will you join me?"

"Sorry, Yeah, I'd love too!"

"Then follow me." He grabbed my hand and pulled me off down the street.

-At The Task Force Headquarters-

_-L Pov-_

"Everybody, this is _ _ -san, she will now be part of our team" Everybody greeted _-san. I don't know how I feel about her. I'm glad she's around and she's good company, she will hopefully be helpful to the case.

-A Few Months Later-

No closer to catching Kira... Yet I may have developed feelings for _ -san. I wonder if she still likes me? "Ryuzaki-kun! You're spacing out on me!"

"Oh, sorry _ -san. Where's Light?"

"With Misa." Good. Maybe I should tell her now.

"_ -san."

"Yeah Ryuzaki-kun?"

"Do you still like me?" I felt my cheeks become hot. I never showed emotion. I could tell she was blushing no matter how much she hid her face.

"Yeah... I do."

"Good." I stood up and kissed her

"Ryuzaki-kun? What was that for?"

"I have developed feelings for you, _-san."

"You have?!"

"Yes." I hugged her, then kissed her again. Deeper this time.

"Urgh, get a room you two. I was wondering how long this would take ." Stupid Light.


End file.
